Industrial robot arms having six axes are considered sufficient for most applications. However there are specialized applications that require more degrees of freedom. However, the way in which additional degrees of freedom are added can adversely affect the ability to precisely control the arm and do not necessarily provide more flexibility and dexterity.
The robot arm link disclosed herein obviates or mitigates at least some of the aforementioned disadvantages.